nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Soundtrack)
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Music from the Movie and More... (alternately known as the short nickname The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie OST) is a soundtrack album for the 2004 animated film The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, released on November 9, 2004 by Sire Records and Nick Records. It is SpongeBob SquarePants' second album. Background The album is an example of the crew of SpongeBob SquarePants eclectic musical tastes. When The Flaming Lips member Wayne Coyne suggested a duet with Justin Timberlake, series creator Stephen Hillenburg responded with, “I don't want any of those sort of commercial weirdos on there. I don't like those commercial people. I like you guys, and Wilco and Ween.” The Flaming Lips performed "SpongeBob & Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy" on Late Night with Conan O'Brien the night before the film's release on November 19, 2004. During the performance, Wayne Coyne was encased in a giant bubble (similar to zorbs).YouTube – The Flaming Lips @ Late Night w/ Conan O'Brien A music video for the song was filmed as well.The Flaming Lips - Spongebob & Patrick Confront The Psychic Wall of Energy Track listing # "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" – Avril Lavigne - 0:46 # "SpongeBob and Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy" – The Flaming Lips - 3:39 # "Just a Kid" – Wilco - 2:51 # "The Goofy Goober Song" – Mike Simpson with SpongeBob, Patrick, and Goofy Goober - 2:41 # "Prince Paul's Bubble Party" – The Waikikis, Prince Paul, & Wordsworth - 2:29 # "Bikini Bottom" – Electrocute - 3:40 # "The Best Day Ever" – SpongeBob SquarePants (End Credits) - 3:02 # "They'll Soon Discover" – The Shins - 3:24 # "Ocean Man" – Ween - 2:07 # "Under My Rock" – Patrick - 3:17 # "Now That We're Men" – SpongeBob, Patrick, and The Monsters - 1:50 # "Goofy Goober Rock" – Tom Rothrock with Jim Wise - 2:54 # "You Better Swim" – Motörhead - 5:14 # "The Jellyfish Song by The Jellyfish Band" – Plus-Tech Squeeze Box (featuring SpongeBob SquarePants) - 1:15 # "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" (Movie Version) – The Pirates - 1:01 Personnel :All information is derived from the booklet enclosed with the album.The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie – Music from the Movie and More... booklet and liner notes ;Production * Stephen Hillenburg – Producer * Karyn Rachtman – Producer * Andrew Weiss – Producer (uncredited) * Andy Paley – Producer, vocals, instrumentation * Gina Shay – Co-producer * Tom Whalley – Executive album producer for Sire/Warner Bros. Records * Seymour Stein – Executive album producer for Sire/Warner Bros. Records * Craig Aaronson – Executive album producer for Sire/Warner Bros. Records * Sessing Music Services – Music clearance * Eban Schletter – Music consultant * Pat Kraus – Mastering * Michael Hately – Mastering * Andrew Scheps – Engineer * Heavy Iron Studios - Developer for Sire/Warner Bros. Records Chart positions References External links * Official Nickelodeon film website Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:Nickelodeon albums Category:Paramount albums Category:Film soundtracks